unrealfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Velora Pass
thumb|right|250px Velora Pass jest dwudziestym trzecim poziomem w kampanii single player Unreala. ; Autor : Jeremy War ; Opis : Gracz powraca na powierzchnię planety w kolejnym niegościnnym miejscu. W pobliżu czeka na niego wielki kamienny gigant, który zasiada na tronie przed starodawną areną walk. Niestety nie sposób nam ominąć walki, kiedy most został zniszczony. Opis przejścia This walkthrough was completed on Medium difficulty. Creature and item placements may differ on other difficulty settings. The teleporter from the Skaarj outpost takes you back to the surface of the planet. Now, as you materialise in the barren and rocky Velora Pass, you have no idea whether you are closer to or further from your goal - a way off this cursed planet. You start on a landing pad for the Skaarj teleporter in a dark mountain hollow. Nearby, a SkaarjWarrior is on guard. Kill the Skaarj and open crates he was sitting by to retrieve three clusters of 40 Tarydium Shards. Go clockwise around this area and behind a rock formation; here, another set of crates contains three Health Packs. Go across the barren hollow and behind another rock outcrop where a final set of crates contains three boxes of 50 Bullets. In this general vicinity, a shallow chasm leads up a hill and round a curve. You will shortly arrive at a tall stone structure where the chasm forks to either side. Take either route. You come out on top of a plateau with a slightly raised area in the middle. A Dispersion Pistol Powerup sits temptingly on a pedestal in the centre of the area, but don't collect it yet! Look around this area first. Looking at the stone structure, you will see that it is a shelter for a large seat containing a giant grey dormant creature. At the far end of the platform, you will find a deep ravine with lava at the bottom, over which a stone bridge provides safe passage. Collect Nali Healing Fruit from either side of the bridge then go across. Here on the other side, two more Nali Healing Fruit grow to either side of the bridge. There's also a switch that can be used to plunge the bridge down into the lava then lift it out again afterwards, but don't operate it because it takes a while to lift the bridge back out again. If you follow the pass as it descends a slope to the left beyond the bridge, you will come to a door at the end, but it is locked. So, return across the bridge to the main plateau. There seems to be nothing else to do, so go up to the pedestal and collect the Dispersion Pistol Powerup. The ground will shake as the creature in the seat wakes and climbs out of its seat. Soon you will realise what you have unleashed - this huge creature is a StoneTitan, a powerful creature even tougher than a normal Titan. Ready yourself for a nasty fight. Like normal Titans, the StoneTitan whacks with fists and hurls large rocks. So, you will need plenty of cover. You can use either the large stone structure or the torch pillars on the plateau; either way, attack from a distance and avoid flying rocks. The StoneTitan has a high resistance to explosions but I still recommend the Eightball Gun as the weapon of choice. Don't in any circumstances use the Minigun - you'll just waste ammo - you're better off with the Automag for this battle. The StoneTitan will take a lot of punishment but he's not immortal and he will eventually fall. When he does finally moan and collapse, you'll need to find a way to resurrect the bridge, which collapsed into the lava when the StoneTitan woke. The bridge can be raised again by pressing a button on the StoneTitan's seat, so run over to it and jump up on top. The base will sink and the bridge will start to lift slowly out of the lava. Cross the bridge and go down the mountain pass to the door at the bottom, which is now unlocked. Go through into the torchlit foyer beyond to exit the level. Note: The button on the throne is actually available from the moment the StoneTitan awakes. Therefore, if you're sneaky, you can evade the StoneTitan until the bridge is raised and then use the lever on the other side to plunge the StoneTitan into the fiery depths for an easy kill. Wiadomości Translatora Brak Kategoria:Kampania Unreal